Stranded With An Enemy?
by Mr Mutant
Summary: HakkaiYaone. Hakkai and Yaone are swept away from the rest to some unknown place. Lost and with nobody but each other, will they fall in love? What will Kougaiji and the rest do? Rated PG just in case
1. Chapter 1

Goku jumped into the air and punched Kougaiji in the face. Kougaiji fell, but quickly got up and retaliated with a kick. Gojyo and Dokugakuji were fighting nearby, and Doku seemed to be winning. Hakkai and Yaone were fighting near the cliff, smiling at each other. Sanzo watched the rest as Lirin climbed unto his head and danced around him.  
  
"I'll buy you ten meat buns if you stop that," Sanzo said simply. Lirin climbed down from his head.  
  
"Promise?" she asked.  
  
"No," Sanzo said. He pulled out his fan and whacked Lirin on the head.  
  
"That hurts!"  
  
"Do you think I care?"  
  
"Where are my meat buns?!"  
  
"Not here." Sanzo whacked Lirin with his fan again.  
  
Meanwhile, Hakkai was driving Yaone closer and closer to the edge of the cliff, unaware of what he was doing. Yaone seemed to be limping.  
  
"Daijobou desaka?" Hakkai asked, blocking another attack from Yaone, "I only meant to trip you."  
  
"That was from last time. I twisted my ankle then," Yaone replied.  
  
"And you're still fighting? I think we should stop. It's not as though someone's life is at stake."  
  
"But Kougaiji-sama ordered us to do so. And I must obey him"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Yaone nodded, seeing Kougaiji turn to face them. She didn't want him to catch her talking to the 'Demon Traitor'. He had a grudge against Hakkai for some reason.  
  
"Oi, Kougaiji!" Goku called. He elbowed Kougaiji in the stomach, and stepped on his foot. Kougaiji kicked him and Goku flew several feet. Kougaiji jumped into the air, landing on where Goku was, but he had rolled away. Goku spun around, tripping Kougaiji. As his face hit the floor, Kougaiji heard Yaone scream. The rest were far, and running towards them. Yaone clung to Hakkai's hand, dangling from the edge. Slowly, Hakkai began to pull Yaone up. Just as she was able to pull herself up, the edge seemed to break off. Hakkai quickly, clung to the new cliff edge (as the piece broke off) and grabbed Yaone's arm with the other. Yaone grabbed on to his arm, panting heavily. Below was a river.  
  
"Hang on, Yaone-san," Hakkai said, tightening his grip, "don't let go."  
  
"But I'll pull you down with me," Yaone said softly, "I don't want that to happen."  
  
"There's a river below. Can you swim?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"If we fall, don't let go of me, whatever you do. Just don't let go."  
  
Goku was the closest to the edge, Kougaiji close behind. Doku and Gojyo were a few feet behind them and Lirin just behind Doku. Sanzo had not moved, not bothered to do anything.  
  
"In case we're going to die, I'd just like to say that I like you very much," Hakkai said softly so that only Yaone could hear. Yaone blushed. Nobody had said that to her before. And now Hakkai, her enemy, the 'Demon Traitor' had said it. Not Kougaiji, Dokugakuji or anybody else. It just had to be him.  
  
"I.I.li.." Yaone stammered. Why couldn't she just say it?  
  
The piece of the cliff edge broke off. Yaone scream with fear. Hakkai tightened his grip around her arm. He did not want to let her go. He held his breath and closed his eyes. And they plunged into the icy cold water below. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hakkai emerged from the surface, gasping for air. "Yaone-san?!" he called, "where are you?" He looked around. Yaone was nowhere to be seen. Taking a deep breath, Hakkai plunged underwater. He could see a blurred figure of Yaone, sinking slowly. He swam towards her and grabbed her by the arm, and swam towards the surface. 'A bit more,' he thought. And he made it to the surface, gasping for air once again.  
  
"Yaone-san?" he called softly. Yaone was motionless, not to mention cold, "please be alive." The river bank was not too far away, but the current was strong, and he was exhausted. As though someone was helping them, a log floated by. Hakkai hauled Yaone up and hung on to the log, panting heavily. "Kyu!" Hakaryu called. It circled Hakkai and Yaone in the air.  
  
"Hakaryu, you came." Hakkai muttered, forcing a smile, "arigatou." Hakaryu seemed to nod happily and smile. All of a sudden, Hakkai's expression changed. He concentrating on something. Turning around, his eyes widened. Amongst the noise of running water, his voice was barely audible. "Waterfall."  
  
With Yaone still in his grip, Hakkai let go of the log, grabbing a low-hanging branch of a tree near the riverside. The branch was feeble, and began to snap. Hakaryu immediately flew down and grabbed his shirt, trying to pull him up. The small dragon's attempts were obviously unsuccessful. "Gomen, Hakaryu," Hakkai said. The branch snapped. He let go of the broken branch and drew Yaone close to him. This time, he definitely was not going to let her go. Suddenly, a crescent-shaped blade flew down, somehow hooking unto his sleeve.  
  
"Oi, Hakkai! Are you going to die so easily?" Gojyo yelled. Hakkai sighed in relief. But his sleeve ripped apart, the blade sliding up, against his skin. The white piece of cloth (A/N: what IS it called, anyway?) he always wore also got ripped off. Hakkai screamed in pain as the blade cut him deeply. Still, he bore with the pain, refusing to let go of Yaone. He looked down. Sharp rocks lay at the bottom of the waterfall, as though placed there just to kill them. Hakkai closed his eyes, turning so that Yaone would be above him, giving her a greater chance of survival. But the blow never came. He opened his eyes once more. Everything was gone. He was no longer staring at the blue sky. He was staring at a metal ceiling. Pain shot through his spine as he hit the hard floor, passing out.  
  
A metal door slid open, revealing Nii Jien behind it. "Nani? What's this?" he said, looking at the unconscious pair, "and just when I needed human subjects to test on."  
  
Meanwhile, back at the top of the waterfall, Dokugakuji was scolding Kougaiji. "What in the world were you trying to do?!" Dokugakuji yelled. "In case you haven't noticed, Yaone and the traitor just went down that waterfall, and I'm going to rescue her!" Kougaiji shot back angrily. "Then I will do it." Kougaiji was silent. He could see the seriousness in Doku's eyes. "No, I will. You just keep me from dying," Kougaiji said.  
  
"That's all you need to do." 


End file.
